What Have I Done?
by meganpaigexo
Summary: "I couldn't do it." My voice broke the unnaturally loud silence of the building, causing him to jump and turn around. His whole body screamed hurt. I felt so guilty. He didn't even have gel in his hair. What have I done?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star, nor will I ever. If I did, it would still be on the air. Oh, and I've posted this story before. I just want it on my new account, and I wanted to make a few edits to it.**

_What have I done?_

I was sitting in the limo on my way to the airport. I couldn't get Tommy's face out of my head. The hurt in his eyes that he was trying so hard to hide. I recognized it. It was the same hurt in my eyes. I was trying so hard to be brave. I was realizing I couldn't do this though. I couldn't leave him behind. Not when I finally had him.

"Excuse me?" I knocked on the glass between the driver and I. "Can you take me back? I forgot something." _I forgot the love of my life._

The driver looked at me oddly, but I didn't care. _Haven't you ever left something behind, buddy?_ I resisted the urge to snap at him. There were bigger things going on in my mind. _I can't believe I was going to leave Tommy behind. I am such an idiot._

I gave him the directions to the studio I bought when G Major tried to kick me away. I used to hang out with the guys all of the time there and Tommy would come pick me up for recording and things like that. I went there when life got too hard. It was my safe-haven and Tommy knew it. I was sure he would be there. I didn't even wait for the limo to stop completely before I hopped out. I didn't have any time to waste. The driver probably thought I had lost my mind, and I had. This was me getting it back. I took off running into the run-down building. I ran through the door and nearly exploded with happiness. _I was right! _

Sitting on the couch, with his head down, running his hands through his hair, was Tommy. He was so deep in thought, he hadn't noticed me yet.

"I couldn't do it." My voice broke the unnaturally loud silence of the building, causing him to jump and turn around. His whole body screamed hurt and I felt so guilty. He didn't even have gel in his hair. _What have I done?_

"What did you just say?" He asked softly. He looked at me as if he wasn't sure if I was really there or not.

"I couldn't do it, Tommy. I wasn't even at the airport yet when I realized that I missed you so much, it hurt. You're my everything. I can't leave everything behind." It was the truth. How often does a girl get the man of her dreams? I would be a total gank if I let go of him.

"I missed you more. Jude, however much you missed me, without a doubt, I missed you more." He gave me one of his smoldering looks and my heart skipped a beat. That look brought back so many memories. My seventeenth birthday when I asked him why he and Sadie broke up. Recording in the church. I love that look.

"So, are you still in the mood for a wedding or did I completely blow it?"

"You could never blow it. I think I can put this past us, but we still have a problem. I'm stuck here and you're going to be in London." We do still have a problem. I thought about it for a few seconds. _How come every time I get a chance to be with him, something comes up?_

"Well, I could stay here with you, or you could stay in London with me, or we could both stay where we are and visit each other a lot."

"Jude-" I cut him off. He was about to say something to crush my plans and I couldn't let him. I need this to work too badly.

"Tommy, don't say anything that will mess this up. I need you. You need me. Isn't that enough to make this work?" His chocolate-colored eyes looked conflicted. I knew he thought it wouldn't work this time, like all the other times, but unlike all of those times, this time I was sure he was my lifeline. I felt empty without him.

"Jude, I don't know how we can make this work. You're going to live on the other side of the world. If you stayed here because of me, I would never forgive myself."

"Then you can come with me! Please! I need you." I sounded selfish and desperate, but I was beyond caring. I was to the point that I would do anything to get Tommy Quincy by my side. Anything.

"What about my contract with G Major? How can I get out of that, Miss I-Have-An-Answer-For-Everything? Darius is a tough cookie when it comes to stuff like this." He was teasing me, but I didn't mind. Teasing was my favorite part of our relationship. It didn't hurt me like it hurt me when Jamie teased me. It felt natural for Tommy to tease me.

We looked at each other with evil smiles. I knew we were thinking the same thing. It was the obvious solution to this problem.

"It's time to break into G Major."

**FIN.**

**I might write a sequel of them breaking in. I haven't decided yet though. I hope you enjoyed this! Reviews are encouraged.**


End file.
